Forum:Quarians are awesome
I can't beleive Sheperd or anyone else didn't think of this. Just use the Omega 4 Relay, move as many people(preferably the Quarians, humans and maybe batarians or krogan) into the collector base or some other space station. There are exploding suns and black holes all around the galactic center(as Jacob said), so the only way in would be the relay, then all they have to do is destroy the relay, and prey they had enough resources to survive for, well ever. The Reapers would get destroyed if they tried getting there conventionally, so everyone would be safe. That's how I would of done it, get the Migrant Fleet, the Systems Alliance, the Batarian Hegemony and the Krogan Clans(Urdnot) and maybe a couple turians(Garrus) and a couple others, (Javik, Liara). It seems, like a perfectly good plan, unless anyone has any reason it woudn't work? -Irin'Talos vas Alarei, Quarian AssasSin Extraordanaire Destroying the Relay would destroy the base, so that wouldn't work, and honestly, the Reapers could still get there without it, think about it, they had to get there in order to build the Mass Relay in the first place. And why would anyone bring the quarians, I would bring the asari or salarians.--Legionwrex 22:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, But what if you only destroyed the relay in the Omega Nebula? Then the other one should simply become Inactive, wouldn't it? And I suppose the second part is true, although I wonder how they did get there anyway. And I love quarians, and there technical expertise would be useful for the know-how to build a giant space-station, and the humans could provide labour, well the batarians and krogan provided defence if the Reapers did get through. And besides, what would the asari bring? They could talk us all to death? And salarians seem to think practically driving a species to extinction is a good way to end a war... -Irin'Talos vas Alarei, Quarian Assassin Extraordanaire I hate quarians and I don't understand why it seems everyon loves them, the refuse to take responsibility for their actions unless you force them to and they constantly make bad choices, not to mention being a a bunch of whiners on top of it, "My homeworld was taken from me" boo hoo, its not like your family died or anything, and if they did, its their own fault for trying to kill the geth.--Legionwrex 22:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 1. Quarians are awesome. Deal with it. 2. Which races to bring is a matter of personal preferences, which are irrelevant here, because... 3. How the F would you plan to survive on a space station full of black holes and exploding suns??? Organics need food and water, you know.-Algol- 22:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 1.Qurians suck, accept it and admit it. Tali isn't on the wiki, you don't need to act like you like those thieves.--Legionwrex 22:44, March 18, 2012 (UTC) To Legionwrex: Quarians are awesome, and it can't be denied. I'm not even going to bother listing off why they are so awesome, because I know it'd be a waste of breath. To Algol: Right On. And that's why I'de bring the Quarians, they know how to build farms on a ship. They could help with teaching everyone to farm. And the space station isn't directly in the black holes, or the Collectors wouldn't have made it. -Irin'Talos vas Alarei No don't give me that "I'm not even going to bother" b.s., truth be told you can't think of a reason why you like them because it all comes down to the fact Tali is a quarian so they must be cool. I gave you my reasons and you can't come up with a defense, I win.--Legionwrex 22:54, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :O How can anybody hate the quarians? They're probably the most selfless race in ME, they put the well being of others ahead of themselves. And wtf man, they're not thieves, there has been no evidence of a single quarian being a thief. You sound just like those racists in the game. --GodzillaMaster 22:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it was real selfless of them to try to destroy a species, maybe vagrant would be a better word than thieves, all they do it take resources from systems that need them.--Legionwrex 23:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) They tried to destroy the geth because they were scared the geth would revolt. And they lost anyway, so whys it matter? -Irin'Talos vas Alarei And, Tali being a quarian is a huge part of my reasons for liking them, but she is not the only reason. -Irin'Talos vas Alarei Even after the war was over they still attacked the geth instead of trying to make peace, they are a bunch of idiots. And now the truth is revealed, peopl only like the quarians because of Tali.--Legionwrex 23:08, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Besides the geth and EDI, name one synthetic lifeform that actually decided to not kill organics. I'll admit, the quarians overreacted a little with the geth; but somewhat understandable given how nearly every other synthetic in the ME universe would turn against its creators and attempt to destroy organics. And where else are they supposed to get resources for their own homes to continue to function? And wrong, Tali's just one reason why people like quarians; as I said previously, they are a selfless race that puts the well being of others ahead of themselves. --GodzillaMaster 23:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) They didn't know that the geth wanted peace. They had seen the heretics and figured the geth would attack them anyway, so they did what they thought they had to. And Tali's not the only reason. The quarians have the biggest armada of warships in the galaxy, and they have amazing technological expertise. Not to mention there not as racist as other races in the galaxy. -Irin'Talos vas Alarei "They didn't know" b.s. Legion flat out tells Zaal Koris the geth would be open to peace. And as for another synthetic that didn't turn, how about The original normandy's VI, or Avina, or vigil, or that other Prothean AI, or Mira, there are tons of examples.--Legionwrex 23:18, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Those were VI not AI, they're nothing more than an inferior equivalent of a UNSC dumb AI. They can't rebel against their creators. And of course they went to war, none of the admirals like Koris, Garrel wants to take the homeworld back while Xen wants to disect the geth; they don't give a sh*t about peace with them. --GodzillaMaster 23:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) EXACTLY< THEY ARE IDIOTS BECAUSE THEY DON"T CARE ABOUT PEACE! You show me example of a hostile AI race other than The Reaper.--Legionwrex 23:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Who would bring an active geth aboard the migrant fleet? That right there is your problem. -Irin'Talos vas Alarei What does that have to do with the subject at hand?--Legionwrex 23:32, March 18, 2012 (UTC) The Zha'til, the machine race that Javik described. And please, the only idiots in ME are the racists who see quarians as being worse than vorcha. --GodzillaMaster 23:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm saying that most people probably never brought Legion aboard the fleet, so the admirals woudn't know, besides, Would they beleive one singe geth, or the actions of the heretics? -Irin'Talos vas Alarei Yeah, your one example =50/50 chance for peace, I would take it over war. And legion is over 1,000 geth units, hence his name, and besides that geth don't lie.--Legionwrex 23:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Legion was the only geth they actually talked to in 300 years; and 2 years earlier, Sovereign and the geth happened, they had no reason to believe that Legion wasn't lying. --GodzillaMaster 23:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. Now let's put in perspective: Ok, lets say you create a computer. Then it becomes sentient, so you panic and try to kill it. In retalliation, it drives you out of your house. Would you just look for a new house? No, you'de buy a gun and try to kick it out of your house. -Irin'Talos vas Alarei I wouldn't try to destroy it, but if I did I and it attacked me I would get as far away from that house a possible :P Still, the geth actually NEVER attacked the quarians unless they where attacke, hell the geth even risked being destroyed by allowing some quarians to escape in the Morning War, I would say the geth are a lot more selfless than the quarians.--Legionwrex 23:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) For all the quarians knew, the geth were getting ready to make enough numbers to take on the entire galaxy --GodzillaMaster 23:54, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Whatever this isnt going anywhere i'm done.--Legionwrex 23:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm not saying the geth are bad guys, I like the geth, I wish they and the quarians would get along, but because my readiness wasn't high enough, it was kill Tali(Who I was dating nonetheless) or kill the geth and Legion died either way, so not only would I loose a girlfriend but a squadmate as well, so bye-bye geth. And maybe the geth are more selfless, but every species in the galaxy hates the quarians, so what were they gonna do? Fly around till someone else declared war on them? -Irin'Talos vas Alarei